The other twins
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: Seiko and Seiichi were the adopted twins of Haruh Fujioka. They all are then accepted into Ouran Academy, a private school for rich kids. But Seiichi never expected that his younger sisters would fall in love with 6 hosts.
1. The twins

Seiko (Force of Truth) Fujioka (Wisteria Hills) (right)

Nicknames: Sei-chi, Sei-chan, Sei, Seiichi

Age: 15

Birthday: June 5th

Star Sign: Gemini, The Twins

Gender: Female

Height: 5"5 (165.1 CM)

Blood Type: AB

Ethnicity: Asian

Nationality: Japanese

Class: 1-A

Relatives: Ryoji Ranka Fujioka (foster father), Kotoko Fujioka (foster mother, deceased), Haruhi Fujioka (foster sister), Saki (other personality)(2011-06-09-411110), Seiichi (twin brother)

(normal) Personality: Immature, childish, entusiatic, witty, intellegent, nervous, trickter

Split personality: distant, unemotional, depressed, not focus,

Appereance: Short Blonde hair, Young looking, blue eyes

Seiichi (Sincere one) Fujioka (Wisteria Hills) (left)

Age: 15

Birthday: June 5th

Star Sign: Gemini, The Twins

Gender: Male

Height: 5"5 (165.1 CM)

Blood Type: AB

Ethnicity: Asian

Nationality: Japanese

Class: 1-A

Relatives: Ryoji Ranka Fujioka (foster father), Kotoko Fujioka (foster mother, deceased), Haruhi Fujioka (foster sister), Seiko (twin sister)

Personality: Mature, Strong, kind, sweet, caring, worrier, intellegent

Apereance: Shoet blond hair, Young looking, blue eyes 


	2. Starting today you are a host

Seiko POV

zzzzzzzzzzz

"Wake up Seiko!" a voice called.

"Seiko wake up..." it called again

"Seiko!"

"SMACK!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" i cried.

"It's your own fault we're supposed to be at our new school. Haruhi and I have been calling you forever." My twin brother Seiichi called.

"Pick me up~!" I wined.

"Fine..." He groaned.

I felt strong arms pick me up. I put my arms around my brother and yawned while rubbing my eye.

"I'm still tried. Can't we just be late."

"No!" He screamed.

'Fine..." He then put me on the ground and I got dressed into this (outfit_large_8f944510-0bfd-4d8) While Seiichi got dressed into this (outfit_large_c21eafa2-9c04-42d)

"Sigh. Seiko why are you wearing boy clothes?" Seiichi asked.

"Because i want too." I replied. "Plus I think it will be fun if they think that we are guys."

"Your horrible."

"Seiichi, Seiko are you ready to go?" Haruhi called outside.

"Yes Haruhi." We called.

We then walked out side by side and walked to school with Haruhi in the middle, me on the left and Seiichi on the right. Their was a whole bunch of rich people. They we're all staring at us.

"How-" I said

"Annoying." Seiichi ended

We then all walked into the classroom and we all said our names and before we all new it i was time to go home.  
But sadly, Haruhi had to study. So we all searched for a library but all of them we're full.

"Damn these rich people." I heard Haruhi mutter to herself.

"Haruhi it's not good to curse." I then tried to jump on her back, but Seiichi stopped me.

He then pointed to a sign. It read Music Room 3.

"I think it's an abandoned Music room that the school is taking bout." He said.

"Then is it a good place to study?" We asked Haruhi to see what she would say.

"Anything better than nothing." She then opened the door.

Red flower petals we're all around I don't even know where the air came from.

"Welcome~" 6 voices called.

"Wow, it's three boys." The red haired twins called called.

"This is a host club?!" She screamed.

"Hikaru, Karou i believe these young men are in your class."

"Yes but the short one doesn't talk a lot and the twins just keep to themselves." I think I heard a bulb go on.

Glasses then smirked. "Well, that wasn't very polite." He then looked back at us. "Welcome MR. Honor Students." The the tall blond guy that has violet eyes gasps and jumps up in his king chair.

"Wow! You must be Seiichi, Seiko and Haruhi Fujioka!"

Haruhi behind us is trying to open up the doors steps. And, Seiichi steps in front of me.

"Whats wrong Sei?"

"I don't trust these guys."

i then step in front of him. "Your being to over protective, i can take care of myself."

Haruhi then gives up, signs and asks how they how our names.

"Why your infamous." Kyoya says smirking. "It's not every day a commoner gains entrance to this academy, the most, and 3 at all most have audacious nerves to fight into your ways into this school, Mr Fujiokas."

"Uh, thanks i guess." She replies uncertainty.

"You're welcome." He then puts his hand around Haruhi's shoulder and almost gets mind until Seiichi smacks his hand. He moves near Haruhi not looking back at us. "You three are heroes to the poor!"

My brother and i sweat drop. "This guy is an idiot."

"We welcome you poor man to our land, of beauty!"He screams holding out his hand. Seiichi the grabs mine and Haruhi's hand trying to get us away from these nut jobs.

But then our arms are pulled away. "Wait! Haru-chan, Sei-chan and Chi-chan! You three are like super heroes right!"

"We are not super heroes and who are you calling Haru-chan!" She screams.

i lean towards Seiichi. "I bet he's older than us."

He nods in agreement.

"You know," Tamaki starts, putting his hand on his chin. "I've never imagined three scholars being so openly gay."

"Who are you calling gay?" We ask.

He then ignores us. "So what kind of guy are you into?" He then points to all of the Hosts."The strong silent type?" Mori first. "The boy-Lolita?" Honey. "The mischievous type?" The other twins. "Or the cool type?" Kyoya. "Or?" He comes very close to Haruhi placing his hand on her chin. "May you're into a guy like me? What do you say?"

Haruhi then gets flustered and tries to escape but she bumps into a vase. I try to run up to it but sadly it falls with a CRASH on the ground.

We as look shocked and unwear what to.

"Aww." Hikaru whined, coming from behind Haru. "We were going to feature that Ming Vase in the up coming school auction."

"Now look what you did commoners." Kaoru says. " The starting bid was going to be 8 million yen."

"WHAT 8 MILLION YEN!" We all scream. Haruhi then tries to count how much that would be. "Um...' She started. "I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money?" The twins say. "You can't even afford a school uniform. What's with those outfits anyway."

I then step in front of Haruhi, again. "I love my outfit and excuse us for being poor and not spoiled like you rich kids."

They all look at me shocked. I then feel a smack on my head. "Seiko, don't act so conceited."

"I wasn't."

"Yes your were."

i point to the boys and pout. "They started it."

Flick to the head. "Shut up and quit acting like a brat." He says irritated.

I snap. "Shut up." Everyone flinches.

Silence. I then snap back to myself. "Oops, sorry about that." I say while rubbing my back.

"Anyway.." Kyoya then tries to get back to the conversation. "Well, what Tamaki?"

Tamaki then sits down and points at us with a fearful glare. And, he's smiling. "There's a famous saying Fujiokas. When in Roman do as the Romans do. Since you have no money you can pay with your body. Starting today Haruhi Fujioka you will be the host club's dog. And the twins Seiichi and Seiko Fujioka you will be the new hosts."  
No way... After this they ask Haruhi to go and by some coffee. Then, the boys get us some boy uniforms and the host club is now officially open.

"Seiichi you will be the Mature type, and Seiko...you...will...be...the...childish Type." Tamaki says.

"What do you mean by childish type?!" I scream at him.

"You can't be like Honey-senpai so you act like a child, so you're the childish type." Kyoya-senpai says.

"You know Seiko, you are very childish. All you have to do is act like you do at home." My so called brother said.

"Whatever..." I then walk to the cake thing and get a chocolate cake and taste it.

"~SO GOOD~" Much much much.

"That was amazing. I think i'm in desert heaven."

"Your so cute Sei-chan." Honey hugs me. Then he blushes. "Uh oh.."

"Sei-chan are you a girl?" They all stare at me.

"Nope~!"

I then walk away flushed.

All of a sudden their was a whole bunch of girls that are walking in.

"Alright time to get down to business."

Then a bunch of girls start crowding around me. I decided to sit down.

"How is it having a twin?" A girl asks,

"Annoying, the older twin always yells at you if you do something wrong." Smack. "Ouch!"

I turn around and see Seiichi. "What do you mean by annoying how about you stop acting so childish."

"I'm not acting childish!"

"So cute!~" The girls say.

Then Haruhi comes out. She explains that she has the coffee. And then the rich people aren't sure if they should drink it, so Tamaki decides to drink it. Then it turns into the flirting game.

"This is so stupid." I think out the boys and Haruhi stare at me.

i sigh. "This is so boring!"

"So cute~" The girls cheered.

"How am i cute?" I ask.

"You act like a little spoiled brat." Seiichi said.

"Shut up, nobody asks you!" I screamed. "I thought you were my older twin brother!"

"I am but sometimes you act so childish. That's why i was born first and you were born after."

"...idiot."

"They remind me of the twins."

"Well, they are twins." Tamaki replied.

"Heyyy! Seiko, Seiichi come here!" The twins reply.

"What?" We ask.

"Just come here."

"Fine." We sigh.

"Why don't you two try our brother act."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Aren't you two always together?"

"Yeah."

"And Seiichi, aren't you over protective of Seiko."

"Yeah."

"Just act like the way you do at home."

"That should be easy."

I tug on Seiichi clothes. "Pick me up."

"Sigh..." He then picks me up and i rap my arms around his neck. "Zzzzz."

"So cute~"

"Be quiet your going to wake him up."

"Sorry."

The Hitachin twins POV

"Their doing pretty good." Says Hikaru.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Hikaru?"

"What Karou."

"Why do you think Honey-senpai asked if Seiko was a girl?"

"I don't know." we both then look at each other confused.

Honey-senpai POV

"Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you think that Seiko dresses like a boy."

"I don't know." Answers Mori.

"I wonder why she keeps it a secret, Chi-chan too."

"Yeah."

Mori's POV

I wonder why Mitsukuni keeps on saying that Seiko is a girl. He has a boy name?

Kyoya's POV

I was listening to Mori and Honey-senpai conversation. Why do they keep on saying that Seiko is a girl. I look down to my notes. I have no information on the Fujioka Twins.

"I wonder why?" I think out loud.

Tamaki's POV

Everyone looks like they are in deep thought. I wonder why. They keep on whispering to each other and looking at Seiko and Seiichi. Maybe somethings up?

Haruhi's POV

The boys are starting to figure out that Seiko is a girl but they don't know that I am. I wonder what's wrong with these boys.

Seiichi POV

'They are finally figuring out that Seiko is a girl.'

'I hope they don't think that I am one two.'

"Umm..."

The girls then strain out my train of thought.

"Yes?" I ask with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"How come you too look alike but look nothing that Haruhi?"

"She's our foster sister."

"What about your parents?"

"They left us when we were born and we lived in a foster house until, the Fujiokas found us."

"Mori-senpai help me!" Haruhi screamed.

I turned around and saw Haruhi in the arms of Mori-senpai. He was blushing.

'Guess he found out.'

Mori then looked at me then at Seiko who was still in my arms. He then walked over to us and pointed to the corner of the room. I nodded my head and we went to the corner.

"Is there a problem?" I ask

"Is Seiko your twin sister?"

"Yeah."

"So that's what Mitsukuni meant."

"Yeah well do you know who else found out?"

"Me, Kyoya and Mitsukuni."

"I bet the last one will Tamaki."

"Yeah..."

"Takashi!" Honey called.

"Mitsukuni?"

"You found out?"

"Yeah..."

"Umm...Seiichi?" It was Haru

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright." I look at Mori. "Can you hold Seiko?"

"Yeah..." I then handed him Seiko. They actually looked cute together.

I look back Haru. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I can't find our stuff!" She screamed whispered.

"What!" I screamed whispered. I then took her hand. "Follow me."

We then walk outside of the room and see our bags in the pond.

"I didn't think their was any bullies at this school. I guess their everywhere." I hear Haruhi mutter.

"I guess so..." We then run to get our stuff but not without passing a girl with red hair. Haruhi stopped but I kept on.

After a few minutes I finally saw Haru. "Hey Haru I found all of our stuff besides our wallet."

She nods and we continue to search. After a while I heard a voice. It was Tamaki.

"Hey." He called. "You toe have some nerves to be skipping out on the club like that." I ignore him. I then hear a splash of water.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"He's helping."'

"Alright."

"I found it!" Tamaki called.

"Thanks." We say.

When we return, that red haired witch calls us over. She starts talking but I tune her out. Next thing you know we are pulled by the collar and pushed to the ground.

Seiko's POV

CRASH!

'Wha...?' I try to get away from the arms I'm in but I can't. I finally open my eyes to see Mori.

"Mori...?" I ask sleepyly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you holding me?"

"Your brother asked me too."

"Alright where is he?"

"There-"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

I look over and see Haruhi and Seiichi on top of some ugly red head. Anger filled me, I was about to move until I felt someone hold me back.

"SOMEONE THESE COMMONERS A LESSON!" Next thing you know the twins poured water on Haruhi.

"Why...Why would you do that?" The ugly girl asked. Tamaki then approached the girl and picked her up. "Tamaki do something, they attacked me!"

"Li-!" Then someone put their hand over my mouth as I tried to speak up.

"Enough. I know that Haruhi and Seiko aren't those sort of men." Tamaki said sternly. "And it was you who threw their bags in the pond."

'Bags?! Wait Seiko? I'm Seiko'

"What?! You don't have any proof of that!"

"You know your a beautiful girl. But, I'm afraid you're just not classy enough for this club." Most people looked at shocked.

The red head than ran out screaming, "TAMAKI, YOU IDIOT!"

Tamaki then sighed and turned around to my siblings. "How am I going to punish you? It's your fault after all. I know, your quotas are now one thousand!"

"One...thousand?" Haruhi said with her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, I have hopes for you my little rookies! You too Seiichi!" Everyone then turned to me.

I saw the boys all blush.

Then it caught me. Someone was still holding me back and covering my arms. I turned around. It was Mori and Honey!

I then pushed them off of me and blushed. After that Kyoya walked up to them with a bag and a weird smirk on his face.

"Here, I'm afraid this is the only thing we have, but it's better than wearing a wet uniform. Haruhi and 'Seiko' took the bag and walked into the changing room.

After a while Tamaki walked in. I tried to tell him but Kyoya caught me.

"Let him figure it out."

He then walked in and ran back out, blushing.

"Haruhi you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah, and so is Seiko over their." She pointed to me and I looked away blushing. Tamaki's face then went bright red.

'Someones in love.' I though as Seiichi walked by me with the ugly uniform on.

"Seiichi! You look like a girl!" I saw laughing hysterically. He then hit me on the head.

"Shut up!" We then both looked back at Haruhi.

"You know?" Haruhi said looking at everyone. "Being a host, and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad. I wonder how me and Seiko can pull it off?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we'll just act like dad?" I looked at Seiichi and he nods.

"Have fun being a transvestite."

"I know, I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Haruhi said with a huge grin.


End file.
